Roleplay Characters
This is the page for you to add any characters you roleplay! You can add your username and list characters you play. Please label Original Characters as (OC.) Thank you! PrincessJewelSparkles Jewel Sparkles Jewel is the princess of all things pretty and pink. If Jewel is ignored or is in charge of something, she can be a bit bossy, but not to the point where she bullies her friends. If Jewel is ignored for a long period of time, she gets sad and walks away. She likes to be the damsel in distress sometimes, but will defend herself most of the time. She loves to host parties, and spends all day planning for them. She likes having tea and relaxing in her free time, but she also loves being with her friends, Suzette and Scraps. She is known for her dancing skills and large tiara collection. Princess Anise Anise is the Princess of Knicknacks, and she loves to share stories of how she got all of her antiques. She is the main hostess of the tea parties in Lala-Oopsie Land, and enlists the help of her friends when planning them. She likes to keep a sugarcube in a jar from each of her tea parties, so she remembers them. But the most important thing to her is her little sister, Lilac. Fairy Lilac Lilac is one of the four fairies in Lala-Oopsie Land. She likes to fly upside down, and sometimes bumps into things while she flies, but it gives her an ability to see things her friends can't. She is a very good dancer, and loves to do ballet-- in the air! Although she tries to push herself right-side up while doing her air ballet, the upside-down flying is too much of a habit. She loves to look at her sister's collection of antiques, but doesn't touch them. She often gives Princess Nutmeg dance tips. The Dark Duke (OC) The Dark Duke is the antagonist of Lala-Oopsie Land (He's not really a duke, but he doesn't want anyone to know that). His real name is Black Pepper. He lives in his dark castle out in the farther reigons of the land. He is in love with Princess Anise and wishes to marry her, but his one problem is she doesn't love him back. This results in him kidnapping her and forcing her to marry him, although her friends always come in and help her escape. He will go as far as to kidnap Lilac and hold her for ransom in exchange for Anise's hand in marriage. He is a sly man with quick wit and will sometimes partner up with villans from other worlds to get what he wants. And no matter how much you ask him, he will not shave his evil mustache. AskSuzette101 Suzette La Sweet Suzette can transform into a villainn called Evil Enchantress that's why she's Pinkie's favorite lala and I mean Pinkie Pie LOL. In the rp Suzette has an addict to sparkly stuff and fashion. Whom has gained a sister called Mimi La Sweet who is much simular to her. The one who roleplays Suzzette calls Suzette her favorite tied with Jewel and Scraps because she at times can ratherly always relate to Suzette. Both having excellent singing voices,being sweet lovers and more. GabiAprilHaleyandScraps9 Scraps Stitched 'n Sewn Scraps is kinda shy but if you make her mad she turns into the lich. Almost everyone in Lalaloopsy Land hates her and bullies her except for Suzette and Jewel and they are friends. She loves fashion, storms and anything cool and gothic and has a crush on Bloody but she hates anything that's frilly froufrou and is lil bit of a tomboy and is a big fan of Rainbow Dash. TOO BAD APRIL! April Sunsplash April loves rainbows and glitter. She has an emo side. She is the leader of the Happy Lala club with Peppy,Smile E and Alice. Haley Galaxy She is a alien and she loves cheese. Her pet always eats her food. She will destroy people if they are mean to her. She is friends with Bea, Dot and Specs. ThelalaloopsygirlCategory:Roleplay Anna (OC) A young elf girl who stumbled upon Lalaloopsy Land accidentally. Her main source of her life is the Crystal Heart, on the necklace she wears. As long as she keeps her necklace on, she will live. Mummira, the mummy princess, longs for the Crystal Heart, because an urban legend says that the Crystal Heart has the power to revive anyone. Mummira (OC) The evil mummy princess who wants Anna's Crystal Heart so she could revive and rule her kingdom again. No matter what you do or say, she will not give up her quest until she's found the Crystal Heart. 4evrstrawberryz Smile E. Wishes Smile E. Wishes is a tooth fairy Lalaloopsy that loves sparkly, shiny things! She loves to leave gifts under her friends' pillows at night, while they're sleeping. She loves keeping her teeth always shiny and clean. Everyone can always tell where she goes, because she always leaves a trail of glitter behind her!